Android 16
|Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of death= May 26th, Age 767 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Dr. Gero's androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) }} Android 16 (人造人間１６号, Jinzōningen Jū Roku-go) is Dr. Gero's sixteenth Android creation. He was initially designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child, but was later deemed unfit for activation, possibly as a result of malfunctioning in the same vein as Android 8. Android 16 made his debut in "#17, #18... #16?", the 350th chapter of ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on June 10, 1992. He made his first anime appearance in "Goku's Assassin", the 134th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on April 8, 1992. Overview Android 16 bears many qualities unique to his android series, which spans between models 16 through 18. He is the only model of the three to be entirely synthetic, which until the development of androids 17 and 18 was the norm for Gero's projects. This fact is unprecedented to Android 17, who was previously under the impression that "Dr. Gero did not have the technology to create an android from nothing," and wonders "why he went back to cybernetics" (when in actuality 17 and 18 are the first 'cybernetic-fitted human' androids to be seen in the Dragon Ball franchise). Having not been created from a human base might explain why Android 16 is the strongest of his series, as he has virtually no human attributes to hinder him (even 18 is quick to acknowledge that 16 is "fundamentally different" from her and 17). He is also the tallest android of both his series and the production line as a whole, towering at over double the height of Android 18. Biography Android 16 is an incomplete android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology. 16's programming has yet to be completed, and as such Gero opts not to activate him in fear that he might destroy androids 17 and 18. In the episode "Goku's Assassin", Dr. Gero even goes as far as to dub Android 16 a "prototype". 16's most significant malfunction from Gero's perspective was likely his inherently peaceful behavior, often interacting with nature rather than comply with Gero's orders, making him similar to Android 8, although he was still committed in fulfilling his mission on destroying Goku. In due course, there was some truth to Dr. Gero's prediction as 16's serene outlook drove him to attempt to destroy Cell, in an effort to eliminate the serious threat Cell posed to peace on Earth. Android 16 is very quiet, normally talking only when needed. He is also the only character that addresses that 17 and 18 are not very evil. Each timeline alternate to the mainstream one evidences the fact that Android 16 was not meant to be activated, as upon Future Trunks' second visit from the future he fails to recognize 16. This could possibly be due to Android 16's peaceful nature (he could have either been destroyed by both of them or left them because they have hurt the planet or because Goku was killed by the Heart Virus). Although, his production might have been stopped because of Goku's death. In the mainstream timeline, Android 18's curiosity in 16 leads her to activate the giant, and the discrepancies with Gero who severely forbids her from doing so lead 17 to kill him. Future Trunks attempts to destroy the androids with the Buster Cannon before the activation of 16, however this has no effect on the trio and thus Android 16 is triggered. The trio proceed to travel in search of Goku, whom they have been programmed to kill. When Super Saiyan Vegeta intercepts the trio, 17 and 18 implore 16 to step in and fight, interested to see him in action (their main purpose for activating him in the first place). Android 16 however refuses to fight him, thus prompting Android 18 to volunteer. When Future Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan arrive as Vegeta's reinforcement, Android 17 hopefully takes the opportunity to ask if 16 will join the fight, though as he initially assumed 16 once again opts not to. At the conclusion of the encounter, which has rendered everyone incapacitated besides Krillin who is spared so that he may see the others healed by Senzu Beans, it is revealed that 16 has been more intent on observing nearby birds, saddened that they flew away because of the noise made by the battle scene, than to take part in the fight. While Android 17 fights Piccolo on the Tropical Islands, the battle is interrupted by Imperfect Cell, one of Dr. Gero's creations wanting to absorb Android 17 and 18 in order to achieve his perfect form. In an early encounter with Cell, Android 16 manages to rip Cell's tail off, hoping to prevent him from using it to absorb Androids 17 and 18. It is not until Imperfect Cell manages to grow his tail back, thanks to the regeneration abilities he got from Piccolo's cells, that Android 16 realizes the desperation of the struggle and resorts to using arguably his most powerful technique, Hell's Flash. Doing so he immobilizes Cell and removes halves of each of his arms, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining limbs of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge before igniting a giant explosion that literally created holes and marks around the island. Imperfect Cell withstands the onslaught however, and is able to sneak upon Android 17, devouring him via his tail and signifying his transformation to Semi-Perfect Cell, granting him extended power and speed. In his Semi-Perfect form, Cell is able to take full headshots from Android 16, and remain completely undaunted. He then blasts Android 16, disfiguring his head and leaving him in a critical condition. During the fight between Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell, Cell successfully absorbs Android 18 thanks to Vegeta's assistance, achieving the form of Perfect Cell, and leading him to leave the scene shortly after. Following Cell's departure after defeating both Vegeta and Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Krillin takes Android 16 to the Capsule Corporation for Bulma and her father, Dr. Brief, to repair him. During these repairs, Bulma discovers a bomb implanted within Android 16, possibly intended by Dr. Gero to be used against Goku. Not wanting to take any chances, Bulma removes this bomb from 16's body. Later during the Cell Games, Android 16 sneaks behind Perfect Cell, distracted by his attacks on Gohan, with the intention of detonating upon him, unaware that Bulma removed the bomb while she repaired him. Once 16 realizes that his Self Destruct Device has been disabled, Cell escapes his hold and blasts the android into pieces, though his head remains intact. He convinces Mr. Satan to throw him to Gohan in an effort to encourage the young warrior to release his anger and defend the Earth. Afterward, Cell steps on 16's head without hesitation, ending the existence of the peaceful android, and enrages Gohan to the extent that he ascends to the Super Saiyan 2 transformation and eventually defeats Cell. Though it is debatable that he may have been revived by Shenron because of a wish that restored both the lives of all of Cell's victims and the damage caused during the Cell Games, this is the last appearance of Android 16 in Dragon Ball Z. Android 16 appears in a series of flashbacks covering the whole ''Dragon Ball'' series in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT. Special abilities *'Built in Scouter' – A scouter embedded within the android's eyes (sensors) that can detect energy level and location. Unlike the regular scouters, however, it does not explode upon encountering too high a power level (as far as it is shown in the series). Alternatively, it could be that the power sensors that Gero built simply have a much higher threshold for power sensing, not necessarily that their measurements cannot hit a limit. *'Devil Crush' – A physical technique used by Android 16 in the ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' series. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Explosive Wave' – Android 16 used this attack in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. He creates a weak burst of energy, with himself serving as the nexus, for minor protection. *'Eye Beam' – A synthetic form of Eye Laser. Android 16 used this attack against Cell. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Hell's Flash' – A technique where Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground. He then removes halves of each of his arms arm, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining limbs of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge before igniting a giant explosion from which hundreds of small beams are shown sprouting from the crater, possibly to avoid escape. Android 16 used Hell's Flash against Imperfect Cell, attempting to kill him before he could absorb androids 17 and 18. *'Hell's Beam' – Another version of the Hell's Flash and one of 16's ultimates in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Machine Impact' – A rush attack that Android 16 used against Cell. *'Pump Up' – A power up move that Android 16 used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Rocket Punch' (or Hell's Impact) – A technique where Android 16 launches one of his arms or fists at his opponent in the manner of a rocket. It explodes on colliding with something. *'Self-Destruct Device' – Originally intended to be used against Goku, a self-destruct device implanted within Android 16 can incite arguably his most powerful technique. In an act of suicide, Android 16 sneaks behind his opponent, grabbing them and then detonating the bomb inside his chest. Android 16 tries using the self destruct device against Perfect Cell, but fails due to the unforeseen removal of the bomb by Bulma and her father, Dr. Brief, who were very surprised to find that such a powerful bomb had been embedded inside. *'Hell Spiral' – A team attack used by Android 16, Android 17 and Android 18 in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Video game appearances Android 16 has appeared in many Dragon Ball games, such as Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, the ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Online. He also appears in the arcade games Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale and Dragon Ball Heroes. Android 16 is a support-type character with Android 17 in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. He, along with Krillin and Yamcha, is one of the starting masters of the Hero Mode in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is present if the player uses a Heavy-type custom character. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Hikaru Midorikawa *Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation Dub: Jeremy Inman *Portuguese Dub: Vítor Rocha *Italian Dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Brazilian Dub:' Luiz Laffey' Trivia *Like Major Metallitron previously was, Android 16 is a reference to The Terminator in several ways. He is a mechanical, but human-looking machine designed from the blueprints up for one specific mission (in this case, killing Goku). He even bears a resemblance, both in appearance and in voice, to Arnold Schwarzenegger, minus hairstyle and height differences. Both also wield guns, though 16's are built in. Even the situation where both join the "good guys" is similar, as they are subdued through battle (though in #16's case, the damage was dealt by Cell), taken to the base of the resistance and Capsule Corp, and then repaired and somewhat reprogrammed. As with the T3 Terminator who, after being recruited to help John Connor, he is aware of his original mission (with the Terminator in question actually having succeeded), but chooses not to pursue it, though we cannot assume this was due to Bulma's reprogramming with certainty. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3]] furthers this connection by introducing a What If scenario, Affectionate Android, in which Dr. Gero sends Android 16 back in time to kill Goku, a clear reference to the Terminator and its purpose to kill a young John Connor. *The death of Android 16 is similar to the death of Android 20. Both of them are beheaded by a fellow android (Cell and Android 17, respectively) who then crushes the head underneath their feet. *There is some degree of inconsistency regarding Android 16's power level. In his first appearance, Dr. Gero warns that 16 is unfit for activation and may cause serious harm, Android 17 then analyzes 16's power level and proclaims that he is superior over 16. However, when 16 confronts Imperfect Cell, who is occupied with beating Android 17 before absorbing him, he states that he has the same power level as Cell, and proceeds to fight evenly with him before nearly defeating the menace with a powerful Hell's Flash, which would then place him much stronger than 17. (In the manga, it is said that androids 17 and 18 do not have the ability to analyze power levels like other entirely mechanical androids. Android 17 only claims that he is more powerful than 16 out of his own belief that "I should have a much higher power rating," hubris reflected in multiple quotes of his where he claims to be the strongest Android ever built.) *In Future Trunks' timeline, Android 16 is never seen. This could be because in the alternate timeline, he either doesn't exist or he simply was just never activated (with the latter making more sense, seeing as it's very doubtful that Dr. Gero would make Androids 1 through 15, skip 16, and then continue on with 17 through 20 and put his own brain into 20's body). In addition, it is possible that since #17 and #18 are seen blowing up the laboratory in the History of Trunks special, he was destroyed in the timeline (having no chance to defend himself). This, however, is not shown for certain in the manga. Gallery Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Red Ribbon Army